CARELESS DADDY'S CARING ANGELS
by Abhishka
Summary: Abhijeet has once again shown carelessness towards his health... See how his two daughters take care of him...


CHAPTER 1

 **A/N: A really big thankyou, Sami for the idea. It gave me a plot to write a short story. Thankyou very much.**

He entered inside his house with a harshly throbbing head. He could feel his hot breaths on his wet and cold body. Yes, wet and cold body as it was raining cats and dogs outside. He somehow made his way to his room and freshened up. A hot shower and dry, warm clothes did the trick for the time – being. He came out of the washroom and noticed his bed to be empty. He was confused. He knew that his wife was out for a conference since past 5 days and would return after 2 – 3 more days. But where was his daughter? He first thought to check his brother's room. But then, he mentally slapped himself for forgetting that his brother too was away with his wife and son to a family function on his wife's side. And then, he remembered the room of his elder daughter. He smilingly shook his head and went there. He noiselessly opened the door to find the two sisters enjoying their dreamland while holding each other's hand. He softly entered the room and pecked a soft kiss on their foreheads. Both his sweeties smiled in sleep. But the elder one got a bit disturbed and half – opened her eyes.

Elder daughter: (sleepily) "Senior Inspector Abhijeet sir, kya aap is baarish me bheeg kar aaye hai?"

Abhijeet laughed softly at that tone as well as question.

Abhijeet: "Choice nahi thi na, jaan. Ab gaadi ghar ke andar toh nahi ghusa sakta na mai."

Tanishka pouted but still left the topic.

Tanishka: (going back to sleep) "Khaana microwave me rakha hai. Garam karke khaa lijiyega. Bina khaaye mat so jayiyega. Aur sir dard ho to painkiller ek hi lijiyega, do – do lekar tabiyat kharaab mat kariyega."

Abhijeet smiled at that concern. He softly caressed her to put her back to sleep again as it was 1 am at night. Confirming the sleep of both his daughters, he went to the kitchen, warmed the food, had it and taking a painkiller, he went to sleep.

The morning air after the rain shower was cold and soft. It softly brushed her cheeks. Tanishka smiled and opened her eyes. She woke up and stretched her hands. She went to the washroom and freshened up. She came out and went to wake up her younger sister.

Tanishka: (caressing Minu's hair) "Minu… utho jaldi… chalo… fatafat uth jao."

Minakshi: (sleepily) "Dii… sone do na… aaj toh college bhi nahi jaana hai…"

Tanishka: (laughingly) "Are… tumne hi toh mujhe kaha tha ki tum mere saath jogging par chalna chahti ho… Toh utho ab, chalo jaldi…"

Minakshi: (waking up and sitting on the bed) "Kya dii… Kitni subah – subah utha diya… Itni subah bhi koi jogging jata hai kya?"

Tanishka: (shaking her head) "Jogging itni subah hi jaate hai."

Saying this, she pulled Minu from the bed and pushed her into the washroom. Minakshi freshened up and came out.

Minakshi: "Chale?"

Tanishka: "Haa, par pehle ek baar papa ko check kar lete hai. Kal raat shayad der se aaye the aur bheeg kar bhi. Shayad sir dard bhi tha. Chalo… Ek baar unhe dekh lete hai phir chalte hai."

Minakshi nodded and both went into their parents' room. They saw that Abhijeet was shivering a bit in sleep and the blanket was strewn on the floor.

Tanu/Minu: (to each other and shaking their head) "Papa bhi na…"

Tanishka picked up the blanket and covered him when her hand touched his hand and she jerked. She looked in tension towards Minakshi and touched his forehead. She jerked back again.

Minakshi: (in tensed tone) "Kya baat hai dii? Kya hua? Papa thik toh hai na?"

Tanishka: (in concerned but strong tone) "Minu, jao… jaldi se jake first aid box leke aao… Jao jaldi."

Minakshi nodded and ran to bring the first aid box. Meanwhile Tanishka covered him properly with the blanket and made him sleep properly. Minakshi came and gave the box to Tanishka. Tanishka quickly removed the thermometer from it and checked Abhijeet's temperature. Both Tanishka and Minakshi were shocked. It was showing 104 F.

Minakshi: (in teary tone) "Dii… Ab kya kare?"

Tanishka: (in composed tone) "Tum… tum tension mat lo… Tum jaakar kitchen se paani me thodi barf daalkar lekar aao aur Papa ke sir par pattiyaan rakho… Mai… mai Dilip sir (He is doctor friend of ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe) ko phone karti hu."

Minakshi nodded and went to do as per told. She came back to find Tanishka sitting beside Abhijeet. She sat on the other side and started keeping the wet cloth on Abhijeet's head.

Minakshi: "Dii, aapne Dilip sir ko phone kiya?"

Tanishka: (in a bit lost tone) "Haa, unhone kaha ki woh 15 – 20 minute me pohonch rahe hai."

Minakshi: "Dii, aapne Dadu, Nanu ko phone kiya?"

Tanishka: (in tensed tone) "Try kiya tha par switched off hai dono ke phones. Pata nahi kaha hai dono."

Minakshi looked tensedly towards Tanishka who, looking at her expressions, nodded assuringly to calm her sister down. Both waited in that tensed phase for the doctor. He arrived as told. Tanishka ushered him in and took him to her father's room. He told both of them to wait outside. He started his treatment while both the girls were waiting outside. Soon both of them were called in.

Dr. Dilip: (in serious tone) "Kal raat Abhijeet baarish me bheega tha?"

Tanishka: "Haa."

Dr. Dilip: "Hmm…. Use chot lagi thi kal shayad. Chaku se… Aur bheegne ki wajah se ghaav me paani chala gaya aur infection ho gaya hai. Pain bhi hai. Isliye itna tez bukhaar ho gaya hai. (Preparing an injection) Maine dressing change kar di hai aur yeh injection de raha hu. Shayad shaam tak hosh aa jayega."

Saying this, he gave Abhijeet the injection and turned around to find both sisters holding each other's hands and eyes tightly shut. He smiled at it.

Dr. Dilip: "Ahemm…"

Both looked at him slowly and instantly straightened themselves. Dr. Dilip smiled and patted their heads.

Dr. Dilip: "Tanishka.. Mai yeh kuch dawaiyaan likhke de raha hu. Tum unhe le aao. Hosh aane par kuch khilakar de dena. Thik?"

Tanishka nodded and took the prescription. Dr. Dilip gave a few more instructions and left. Both the girls sat on either side of their father. Minakshi returned to keeping wet strips on his forehead. Tanishka was just looking at the tired face of her father. She suddenly heard sniffling sound and looked up to find Minakshi sobbing silently. Tears welled up in Tanishka's eyes seeing her, but she had to stay strong right now. She went and kept a hand on Minakshi's shoulder. She looked up and in the very next moment, she hugged her dii tightly.

Tanishka: (composing her teary tone as much as possible) "Minu… na… na bacche… aise nahi rote…"

Tanishka separated Minakshi, sat down on her knees and made Minakshi face her.

Tanishka: (in teary but firm tone) "Dekho… hum… hum Senior Inspector Abhijeet ki betiya hai, hai na? (Minakshi nodded slowly) Toh is tarah chhoti – chhoti baato par hum thodi rone lag jayenge, haan? Kuch nahi hua hai Papa ko… Tumhe toh pata hai na kitne careless hai apni health ko lekar woh… Bas usi ka natija hai yeh… Tension nahi lo, thik hai? Ab rona nahi, hmm…"

Minakshi: (rubbing off tears from Tanishka's cheeks) "Mujhe kehti hai rona nahi aur khud kya kar rahi hai aap?"

Tanishka averted her gaze. She closed her eyes and composed herself. She looked up again at Minakshi and smiled lightly. Minakshi too smiled back seeing her. After a while, Tanishka went out to bring the medicines. She came back to find Minakshi pacing restlessly in the room.

Tanishka: (in confused tone) "Minu… (Minakshi stopped pacing and looked at her) Kya hua? Aise kyu ghum rahi ho?"

Minakshi: (in scared as well as tensed tone) "Woh dii… woh Mamma ka call aaya tha… Samajh me nahi aa raha tha ke kya jawaab du isliye uthaya hi nahi maine… Aap dekho na… please."

Tanishka too got tensed listening to it. What were they going to tell their mother? She would obviously get super tensed listening to this. So both of them decided against it. Once again, the phone rang. Tanishka composed herself, took a deep breath and received the call.

Tanishka: "Hello Mamma… Good morning."

Tarika: (surprised) "Hello bacche… Maine toh Papa ko call kiya tha… Tumne kaise uthaya?"

Tanishka: "Woh Papa ghar par hai na isliye."

Tarika: (shocked as well as tensed) "Ghar par? Ghar par kyu? Unhe chot lagi hai kya?"

Tanishka: (not understanding what to say) "Nahi Mamma… aisa… aisa kuch nahi hai."

Tarika: "Toh phir Papa ghar par kyu hai?"

Tanishka: "Woh… woh haan… woh Dadu ne unhe chhuti di hai. Case ki wajah se woh jyada der tak bureau me rehte the na toh… phir Dadu ne unhe ek din ke liye araam karne ko kaha hai."

Tarika: (a bit relieved) "Oh… Mai toh dar hi gayi thi. Khair…. Abhi phone do unhe. Mujhe unse baat karni hai."

Tanishka: "Woh toh… bahar gaye hai."

Tarika: "Bahar? Bahar kyu?"

Tanishka: "Aa…. woh… ghar ka kuch samaan lane gaye hai.. Aur phone ghar par hi bhul gaye."

Tarika: "Oh… yeh Abhijeet bhi na… Rehne do… Papa se kehna mai ab call nahi kar paungi. Yaha conference bohot hectic ho rahi hai toh time nikaalna mushkil hai. Tumlog dhyaan rakhna thik hai?"

Tanishka: "Jee Mamma… Jarur."

Tarika: "Thik… Chalo mai rakhti hu… Bye sweety…"

Tanishka: (in bit tearily) "Bye."

The call got cut and Tanishka sat down on the couch with a thud. Minakshi too sat down beside her and took her hand in her hand.

Tanishka: (tearily) "Minu… maine… maine Mamma se jhoot bola…"

Minakshi: (in teary tone) "Dii… Papa bhi toh Mamma se unke bahar hone par humare baare me jhoot bolte hai na jab hum beemar hote hai taake Mamma tension na le, hai na? (Tanishka nodded) Toh humne bhi toh wohi kiya na? Aap tension mat lo… Mamma kuch nahi kahegi… Woh samajhengi…"

Saying this, she hugged Tanishka. She too hugged her back. Both remained in that position for a while. Then they separated and wiped each other's faces and went to sit beside their Papa again. His fever had lowered a bit. After some time, Tanishka went down to complete the household chores as well as to prepare something to eat as both of them hadn't eaten anything since morning. She came back with some rotis and sabji.

Minakshi: (in tired tone) "Dii… aap kha lo… mujhe bhook nahi hai…"

Tanishka: "Aise kaise bhook nahi hai, haan? Mujhe pata hai ki tumne subah se kuch nahi khaya hai… Chalo ab… jaldi se muh kholo mai khilati hu…"

Minakshi: "Dii, kaha na… Sach me bhook nahi hai… Aap kha lo.."

Tanishka: (keeping the plate on side table and adding sadly) "Thik hai.. tum nahi khaogi toh mai bhi nahi khaungi…"

Minakshi: (tearily) "Dii… Sach me man nahi hai…"

Tanishka: (sitting in front of her and placing a hand on her cheek) "Man toh mera bhi nahi hai par… agar hum nahi khayenge aur hum bhi beemar pad gaye toh… toh Papa ka dhyaan kaun rakhega, haan? Unka dhyaan rakhne ke liye humara thik hona bhi toh jaruri hai na, bacche, hmmm?"

Minakshi nodded and opened her mouth. Tanishka smiled through tears and quickly put a morsel in her mouth. Both sisters fed each other lovingly. Both had a roti and drank water. Tanishka went to keep the plate and came back with another bowl of cold water.

Minakshi: (trying to take the bowl) "Lao dii… Mai kar deti hu.."

Tanishka: (taking away the bowl) "Nahi… tum jaao aur jaakar thoda araam kar lo… Mai kar rahi hu…"

Minakshi: "Dii… par m –"

Tanishka: (bit sternly) "Jaao…"

Minakshi downed her head and stood there silently.

Tanishka: (maintaining that stern tone) "Achha thik hai… Jaao mat… Yahi couch par let kar thoda araam kar lo."

Minakshi's face brightened a bit. Tanishka too smiled. Minakshi laid down on the couch while Tanishka sat beside Abhijeet and started keeping wet strips on his forehead. She noticed that the fever was still persistent. She sighed and kept doing her work. Simultaneously she was trying her Dadu and Nanu's numbers too but they were still switched off. She gave up after a while. The afternoon changed to evening and then to night but still there was no movement in Abhijeet's body. Even his fever had risen again. Tanishka and Minakshi were getting tensed now. Tanishka called Dr. Dilip again who told her that he had predicted that but thought it better not to tell them. He then told them that not to worry and that he would come in the morning again to change the dressing. Till then they should continue keeping the wet strips. If the fever lowers down, then well and good, otherwise he would give him another dose of that injection in the morning. Tanishka approved and kept the call. Both the girls didn't have anything at night because of tension. They were just not used to seeing their father in such a state. Yeah, they had seen him being hitten by bullet, cut with knife, and everything. But a simple fever doing such a thing to him was new for them.

The night was passing were slowly. Both of them were taking turns in doing the work of keeping wet strips. One kept the strips while other one slept. By early morning they were tired and both of them slept off unknowingly. The ring of the doorbell woke them up. Tanishka hurriedly washed her face, scrubbed it with a towel and went to open the door. Dr. Dilip entered. He looked at both the girls whose beautiful faces were screaming with tiredness and tension. He asked them to wait out. Both were waiting in the hall when Dr. Dilip came out doing his job.

Tanishka: "Dilip sir, Papa kaise hai? Unhe hosh kyu nahi aaya abhi tak?"

Dr. Dilip: (smilingly) "Tanu… Minu… Tum dono shaant ho jao pehle… Tumhare Papa thik hai… Haan thakaan aur infection ki wajah se hosh nahi aaya abhi tak… Thoda araam kar lenge toh thik ho jayenge, hmm? Tum dono bhi thoda araam kar lo… Maine injection de diya hai, aaj toh hosh aa hi jayega… Tum dono bilkul fikar mat karo… Ek baat batao… Tumne Pradyuman aur Salunkhe ko phone nahi kiya hai kya?"

Minakshi: "Dii kal se unka phone try kar rahi hai par switched off aa raha tha. Phir shaam ko try karna reh gaya aur ab jab aapne kaha toh yaad aaya."

Dr. Dilip: "Thik hai… Koi baat nahi… Mai phone karke bata dunga… Abhi mai chalta hu… Tum dono khyaal rakhna… Apne Papa ka… (bit strictly) aur apna bhi."

Both girls nodded in embarrassment. He patted their heads and left. Both freshened up and went back to their previous positions i.e. beside their Papa. Somewhere in the afternoon –

Voice: (heavy and strained) "Ta… tanu… Mi… minu…."

Both the girls woke up instantly hearing that voice. Actually they had slept unknowingly while sitting beside Abhijeet after completing the housework. Today Minakshi too had helped Tanishka in finishing the work as much as possible. So both were tired and had slept. But the voice woke them up and they looked on to find their father smiling at them weakly with half – open eyes. Both just couldn't control themselves and hugged him tightly. He too hugged them back.

ACP sir was coming out of the bureau while trying someone's number which was coming switched off constantly. He met Dr. Salunkhe in the parking lot.

Dr. Salunkhe: "Kya hua boss? Itne pareshaan kyu lag rahe ho?"

ACP: (tensed tone) "Are yaar yeh Abhijeet… Kal shaam se phone try kar raha hu par switched off aa raha hai… Pata nahi kaha hai… Aur Tanu aur Minu ka phone bhi band aa raha hai…"

Dr. Salunkhe: "Are toh isme itna tension kyu le rahe ho? Shayad teeno enjoy kar rahe honge… Waise bhi Tarika, Daya , Shreya koi nahi hai toh baap – betiyon ko free time mila hai… Toh uska istema – "

He stopped in mid – sentence hearing his ringing phone. He checked it to find the name Dilip flashing. He smilingly received it.

Dr. Salunkhe: (in naughty tone) "Kyu bhai, Dr. Sahab? Aaj humari yaad kaise aa gayi?"

Dr. Dilip: "Are nahi… woh Abhijeet ke baare me batane ke liye phone kiya tha. (Dr. Salunkhe got tensed listening to Abhijeet's name) Woh kal subah se use bukhar hai…"

Dr. Salunkhe: (in shocked as well as tensed tone) "Kya? Humare Abhijeet ko? Par kaise?"

Even ACP sir got tensed listening to Salunkhe's shouting.

Dr. Dilip: "Are yaar ghabarane ki baat nahi hai… Shayad parso use chot lagi thi aur raat ko baarish me bheegne ki wajah se ghaav me infection ho gaya hai.. Toh tez bukhar hai aur uski wajah se woh behosh hai abhi bhi… Maine dawaiya de di hai… Par tumlog kal kaha the? Tanishka bechari tum dono ka phone try kar rahi thi par switched off aa raha tha."

Dr. Salunkhe: (in irritated tone) "Are yaar, kya batau ab? Us DCP ne pakad rakha tha…. Meeting ke naam par pata nahi kya badbadaye jaa raha tha… Sach me demaag ka dahi kar diya tha usne shaam tak… Wahi the hum dono isliye phone switched off tha…"

Dr. Dilip: "Achha… achha… Ab jaake mil lo usse… Aur jara bacchiyon ko bhi dekh lo… Kal din bhar tension me thi… Aaj subah unhe dekha toh laga ke thodi der aur yeh sab chala na toh woh dono bhi beemaar pad jayengi… Thik hai? Mai rakhta hu… Tum dono jao waha."

Dr. Salunkhe: (signalling ACP sir to start the car) "Haa, haa jaa rahe hai hum… Thanks yaar…"

Dr. Dilip: (laughingly) "Kya yaar tum bhi… Ab dost ko thanks bologe? Chalo ab… Bye."

Dr. Salunkhe: "Bye"

Dr. Salunkhe kept the phone and looked to find ACP sir giving him an irritated and deadly glare.

Dr. Salunkhe: "Are yaar… Batata hu pehle gaadi toh chalu karo… Abhijeet ke ghar jaana hai."

ACP sir angrily shook his head and went and started the car. Both left for Abhijeet's house. Dr. Salunkhe briefed ACP sir about his health. Both reached the duo's house in tension. They rang the door bell. Minakshi opened the door.

Minakshi: (in relieved tone) "Dadu… Nanu…"

Saying this, she instantly hugged her Nanu. Unlike Tanishka, Minakshi was close to her Nanu. He soothed her as he immediately got that she was sobbing.

ACP: (softly) "Ab yahi khada rakhogi ya ander bhi bulaogi?"

Minakshi: (immediately separating and welcoming them in) "Aayiye na… Woh mai… bas… thoda…"

Dr. Salunkhe: "Minu… It's okay bacche… Hum samajhte hai, hmm? Ab batao, Papa kaha hai? Aur ab tabiyat kaisi hai unki? Hosh aaya unhe?"

Minakshi: (bit angrily) "Haa, aa gaya hai hosh unhe."

ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe smiled under their teeth knowing that the Senior Inspector must have had a good dose of scolding from his daughters. The three of them entered inside the room to find Abhijeet in half – lying posture, stealing glances towards his elder daughter who was cutting apple with a tough look on her face.

Dr. Salunkhe: (putting oil in fire) "Kya bhai Abhijeet? Tumne toh humari in bechari bacchiyon ko thaka hi diya… Pata hai kitni pareshaan thi dono tumhe lekar?"

Abhijeet shot him a pleading look so that he would stop it, but Dr. Salunkhe didn't seem to be in that mood. So Abhijeet turned his gaze towards ACP sir.

ACP: (ignoring his gaze and helping Salunkhe) "Haa Abhijeet… Sahi keh raha hai Salunkhe… Kyu karte ho itni laparwahi tum, haan?"

Tanishka: (sarcastically) "Are Dadu… Kaisi baate kar rahe hai aap? Papa laparwahi thodi karte hai…. Woh toh inke paas (stressing while looking at her father) choice nahi hota hai na laparwahi karne ke alawa… Ab bahar baarish ho rahi ho toh kya hua? Ghar me gaadi thodi na ghusa sakte hai, kyu? (looking at her Papa) Sahi kaha na maine Papa?"

Abhijeet: (trying to justify himself) "Are toh sahi hi toh hai na…. gaadi se nikalkar ghar ke ander aane tak mai bheeg gaya toh isme meri kya galti his?"

Tanishka: (fuming with anger) "Kya galti hai? Are mai jagi huyi thi na… Bol nahi sakte the aap ke Tanu chot lagi hai… dressing change karne me help kardo… Are bola nahi na sahi… Khud bhi nahi ki dressing change… Yeh kya baat huyi bhala? (in irritated tone) Sach me Papa… Apni health ke maamle me aap bilkul bacche hai."

Abhijeet: (shocked) "Are ma –"

Minakshi: (angrily) "Aap rehne dijiye Papa… (Abhijeet was now more shocked) Dii bilkul sahi keh rahi hai… Aap sach me bohot careless ho apni health ko lekar… Aapko pata hai kal Mamma ka phone aaya tha… Woh aapke baare me sunkar tensed na ho jaye isliye dii ko unse jhoot bolna pada… (Abhijeet looked at Tanishka who averted her gaze) Ab Mamma ko pata chalega toh Mamma toh Dii ko hi dategi na?"

Both the girls left the room in anger. As soon as they left, the oldie duo burst out laughing seeing Abhijeet's plight. He too smiled in embarrassment. After some time, they calmed down.

ACP: "Kya Abhijeet… Kitna pareshaan kar diya tumne dono ko… Dekho kitni thaki huyi lag rahi hai dono…"

Abhijeet: (shocked) "Thaki huyi? Dono jis tarah daant rahi thi usse toh aisa kuch bhi nahi laga sir…"

Dr. Salunkhe: (checking his forehead) "Khair… Ab kaisa feel ho raha hai tumhe? Bukhar toh nahi hai par weakness, body pain wagera?"

Abhijeet: (smilingly) "Mai thik hu sir. Aur waise bhi… Meri aadhi beemari toh apni betiyon ko mera is tarah khyaal rakhte huye dekhkar hi dur ho gayi… Bohot dhyaan rakha hai dono ne mera… (in concerned tone) Pata nahi kal din bhar me kuch khaya bhi hoga ya nahi…"

ACP: (smilingly patting his head) "Tum tension nahi lo… Hum aaj yahi rukne ki soch rahe hai… at least raat tak… Dono ko bhi araam mil jayega… Thik hai? Ab ye apple jo meri poti itni mehnat se kaatkar gayi hai use fatafat khatam karo… Warna…."

Abhijeet instantly took the plate and started having it as he knew what his state would be if it is not finished before his daughter-turned-grandmothers returns. ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe were enjoying this side of their brilliant officer. Soon Tanishka and Minakshi returned to Abhijeet's room but were sent to their room to take some rest by the oldie duo. ACP sir went to the kitchen to make light dinner suitable for Abhijeet while Dr. Salunkhe sat beside Abhijeet chatting about random things. Soon it was dinner time and everyone settled in Abhijeet's room for dinner. Tanishka and Minakshi were still not on talking terms with Abhijeet. He tried to strike a conversation with them but in vain. Now even ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe were feeling sad for him. They completed their dinner in silence. Tanishka and Minakshi went to the kitchen to clean up and ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe gave Abhijeet his medicines. He was much better now. The oldie duo now took their leave. While leaving –

ACP: (keeping his hand on Tanishka's head) "Tanu… Apne Papa par ab aur gussa karne ki jarurat nahi hai, hmm? Mana ki apni health ko lekar woh thoda careless hai par (pulling Minu's cheek) tum dono toh samajhdaar ho na? Toh ab gussa chhod do thik? Araam ki jarurat hai use… Aise me tum dono usse naraaz rahoge toh woh stressed ho jayega… aur araam nahi kar payega thik se… Toh ab jaldi se jaake usse apni katti ko batti me badal do… Karoge na?"

Both nodded tearily and hugged him tightly.

Dr. Salunkhe: "Good… Toh ab hum chalte hai… Bye… Good night…"

Saying this, the oldie duo softly kissed their foreheads and left. Minakshi went to Abhijeet's room to check on him while Tanishka moved to the kitchen to check it one last time. Minakshi entered the room to find Abhijeet standing at the balcony entrance.

Minakshi: "Are Papa… Kya aap bhi? Abhi abhi thik huye hai aap aur abhi se ghumna – phirna shuru kar diya aapne? (holding his hand and adding softly) Aiye… let jayiye yaha… aapke sir me dard hoga na? Mai abhi balm laga deti hu… aapko achha lagega…"

Saying this, she made him lie down on the bed and turned to take the balm when felt a tug at her wrist.

Abhijeet: "Baitho yaha bacche… mere paas…"

She sat beside him. He too got up and sat while resting his back on the back of the bed.

Abhijeet: "Dii kaha hai tumhari?"

Minakshi: "Woh kitchen check karne gayi hai… Aur phir ghar bhi check karengi sab band hai ya nahi woh dekhne…"

Abhijeet: "Hmm…"

There was silence in the room. He had known that both wanted to talk to him since he had come back to consciousness. Tanishka entered the room to find them sitting in silence. Feeling someone's presence, both looked up to find Tanishka giving them a confused stare. Abhijeet signalled him to sit beside him on his other side. Tanishka obeyed.

Abhijeet: (initiating in soft and concerned tone) "Kya hua, hmm? Dar gaye the mere bacche?"

Both just couldn't help themselves. Tanishka instantly hid herself in her father's chest, while Minakshi took her refuge in his lap. Abhijeet started patting their heads softly.

Minakshi: (in cute complaining tone) "Papa… aap na bohot careless ho apne aap ko lekar… aapne us raat hi dressing change kar li hoti toh itna problem nahi hota na?"

Tanishka: "Aur nahi toh kya… Pata hai kal se kitne pareshaan the hum dono aapke liye? Aapko toh kuch farak nahi padta lekin aapke aas paas ke logon par kya biti hai iska aapko jara bhi andaza hai?"

Abhijeet: (smiling at that complaint) "Sorry bachhe… Thaka diya na maine apni pariyon ko… Achha…. Papa promise karte hai ki aaj ke baad woh kabhi aisa nahi karenge… Apna achhe se dhyaan rakhenge, apni health ko lekar jara si bhi laaparwahi nahi karenge, khush?"

Tanu/Minu: "Bohot khush."

Abhijeet: (laughing softly) "Achha chalo ab… Tum dono bhi thak gaye rahoge na… aao mai tum dono ko aaj khud sulata hu…"

Tanishka: "Nahi… uski jarurat nahi hai… Abhi aapki tabiyat thik nahi huyi hai… Aap araam karo…"

Abhijeet: "Achha thik hai… Par phir tum dono aaj yahi so jaao mere paas… thik?"

Both nodded smilingly and instantly took their places on either side of Abhijeet after making him lie down. Both of them soon drifted to sleep because of tiredness. Abhijeet sat up softly and looked at the faces of his angels.

Abhijeet's POV: "Thankyou Tarika… Thankyou God… Aapne mere jholi me jo yeh do khushiyon ke pitaare daale hai unse meri jindagi sach me jannat se jyada khubsurat ho gayi hai… Aap inhe humesha haste – muskurate huye rakhne… Yahi mera sab kuch hai… Thankyou… Thanks a lot…"

Thinking this, he lied down again and soon drifted to his dreamland.

 **Hope you guys like it. Just a random thought it is. Please R and R.**

 **Thankyou!**


End file.
